


Because I'm (not) Macgyver

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Jack Feels, Kidnapping, Mistaken Identity, Team as Family, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: It's easy to mistake one person for another.Ever seen the second episode of Sherlock? It's basically that, but not quite.





	Because I'm (not) Macgyver

DAY ONE AN IMPROMPTU MISSION TO SAY THE LEAST WHAT COULD GO WRONG?

“Fine! You go alone but only because I don’t have my gun with me anyway. I’m tellin ya now, I hate this plan.” 

“Wait, no you can’t take your keys, wallet, and phone, pass ‘em here, dumbass" 

Mac handed over his things and Jack slipped them into his pocket. Mac rolled his eyes as he slipped away. 

DAY TWO THEY GOT SEPARATED 

Jack slammed the heel of his palm against the door Mac had snuck through. Damnit, Mac. How am I supposed to save your scrawny ass if I’m stuck outside? He looked around the alley for another way in. 

“This is just great you know.” He shouted at the closed door. “I’m Angus Macgyver, I don’t need Jacks help. I can do it all because I’m soooooo smart.” Jack heard the door click open.

“Sorry, ya big baby,” Mac said, smirking at Jacks annoyed face. “C' mon then" Jack slipped through the door, already beginning his lecture on Mac not getting himself killed before the door even slammed closed behind them.

DAY THREE LOCATION UNKNOWN

Jack opened his eyes in a dark room. His hands instinctively strained against the ropes that bound his hands and feet to the cold metal. The chair was rough and jagged, clearly old and worn. The air smelled faintly metallic, although that could also have been from the blood in his mouth. He felt it down his face, a thick sticky sheen. His head throbbed and pulsed in his skull.

The squeal of old metal on metal sounded behind him and he cringed away from the sound. A woman, strongly reminding him of Thornton, not in appearance so much as her air of authority, appeared in front of him.

“Morning Mr. Macgyver” Jack remained silent “Your reputation precedes you, although, I must admit, I am disappointed. I didn’t expect you to be captured so easily.”

“Sorry to disappoint” Jack could feel the dry ache of his throat, meaning he’d probably been out for hours. He didn’t have to be boy-genius to know that being knocked out for hours couldn’t be a good sign, "But, I'm not Angus Macgyver."

"Don't lie to me," She pulled out a phone and played a recording, his voice, “I’m Angus Macgyver, I don’t need Jacks help. I can do it all because I’m soooooo smart.” 

Jack froze. "Yeah, but I only... I was just..."

"And that's not to mention this," She pulled out a wallet, Mac's wallet. he thought for a second he was saved, Mac's ID would have a picture of him... but she opened the wallet, no ID, just a couple of bank cards with the name ANGUS MACGYVER brandished across them. 

“Let's try this again, shall we. Good morning, Mr. Macgyver." Jack said nothing. "Well, it’s just… well, you’ve been causing a lot of problems for us as of late.”

Jack shifted in his chair, “Oh, yeah? Well, I’m sure you deserved everything you got.” At that, she stepped forward and backhanded him over the cheek, he felt the metal of her ring scrape and pull at his skin, tearing a fresh gash in his face. “Better not damage the money-maker too bad, sweetheart.” A large hand grabbed his shoulder and he barely had time to react before a fist buried itself in the middle of his belly. 

He coughed and spluttered, but quickly changed it into a laugh, “Yeee Haaaahh,” he made eye contact with the woman. “That’s what I’m talking ‘bout.” Another thud, more darkness.

DAY FOUR DOOMSDAY

“There has been a new development, Mr. MacGyver,” she said with a sick smile. “We did want to find out about your friends, but it’s been decided that we’d much rather, simply, have you wiped from the board. 

She pulled a gun out of the back of her waistband. “If it’s any consolation, your friends might be smart enough to stay away from us when you’re gone. They might yet stay safe.”

Not scared of death, he said once. Not scared of Death.

BANG!

Gone!

No Pain!


End file.
